What Goes Around Comes Around
"What Goes Around Comes Around" is a song from the first episode of the YouTube Disney fan series The Villains Lair created by PattyCake Productions. It features Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, The Queen of Hearts, Mother Gothel, Lady Tremaine, Cruella De Vil, Jafar and Captain Hook lamenting the failure of their plans and expressing their wish for revenge, only for Dr. Facilier to appear and propose them a plan that will involve altering the past the moment their plans started to fail. It is performed by Grimhilde's actress Michelle Knight, Maleficent's singing voice Hannah Juliano, the Queen of Heart's singing voice Andrea Stack, Gothel's singing voice Randi Solomon, Cruella's actress Tiffany Trilli, Hook's actor T. Robert Pigott, Faciller's actor Chris Ross, Jafar's singing voice Martin Roberts, the Magic Mirror's voice actor Tony Wakim, and Tremaine's singing voice Layne Stein. Lyrics They say that endings are always happy The truest of love will save the day But when it's so taken from you you're left with nothing to do But wait for the day to make someone pay I was once the mistress of all that's evil They whisper my name and quiver with fear The battle was won they thought that the story was done But patience my dears, I've only just begun An eye, for an eye A wrong for a wrong Never forgive, never forget, this is your last regret! What goes around, Comes around I was once the most powerful being on earth Undone by a wish in the blink of an eye My entire life was ruined All because of a shoe The time is now you'll get what's coming to you They say that there's sides to every story The one that is black and one that is white We take it to break it We pillage and plunder, we do what we like 'cause we have a wrong we have to set right what if I told you there was a way to undo the moment your troubles began. Speak if snow white never found that little ol' cottage? What if Aladdin never found that lamp? What if Prince Phillip never met Aurora What if little Cindy never had no fairy godmother? How? with a little help from my [[w:c:villains:Friends on the Other Side|friends on the side]. An eye for an eye, a wrong for a wrong Never forgive never forget This is your last regret! What goes around, Comes around One thing more and all is done to turn back time the moon and sun Undo fates by endings told Tip the scale of the brave and bold Fruit of the fairest Bone of a dog Clock from a pirate ship covered in fog Blood of a spindle we add to the brew Let heroes be silenced The fault lies with you! An eye for an eye A wrong for a wrong Never forgive never forget Off with their heads! What goes around, Comes around! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Galler Images Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.18.20.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.18.55.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.18.59 1.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.19.15.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.19.22.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.19.35.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.20.38.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.20.51.png Screen Shot 2019-06-10 at 15.21.18.png Videos THE VILLAINS LAIR (Ep.1) What Goes Around Comes Around (A Disney Villains Musical)|Video What Goes Around Comes Around (The Villains Lair)|Single See Also *Tough Love *Bad Never Looked So Good *Teamwork Makes the Scheme Work Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Live Action Songs